


Purrfect

by icandrawamoth



Series: Rogue Podron Made Me Do It [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho's set of secondary ears, catlike and striped in brown and orange, rise from between golden waves. Wedge knows to let another touch them is an act of intimacy and trust.





	Purrfect

**Author's Note:**

> I drew [that cracky cat!Tycho art](https://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/186737722032/im-waaaay-behind-on-rogue-podron-but-im-keeping), and then I had to write something based on it. *shrug*

Wedge is kissing Tycho. They're sitting side by side on his bed, legs pressed together, Tycho's hands on Wedge's arms and Wedge's fingers wound into Tycho's hair, and they're kissing. It's so new, every time still feels like a revelation.

Their lips part for a moment, and they breathe together, foreheads touching, soft smiles on their lips. Wedge's fingers move through Tycho's hair, petting the soft golden strands. Higher up, he brushes against a different texture – shorter, rougher – fur instead of hair. He shies away.

“You can touch them,” Tycho offers quietly. “It's okay.”

Wedge pulls back a little so he can see better, glancing from Tycho's face up to the top of his head. His set of secondary ears, catlike and striped in brown and orange, rise from between golden waves. Wedge knows to let another touch them is an act of intimacy and trust.

“If you want to,” Tycho amends when Wedge doesn't move any farther. He swallows. “I know they make some people uncomfortable. You don't have to.”

Wedge can't bear the thought of Tycho thinking there's anything about him that isn't lovable. He reaches up again, tentatively brushes the fingers of his right hand across Tycho's ear. The fur is thin, and he can feel the warmth of skin beneath. It twitches a little at the contact. He touches the left ear with his other hand, petting him almost like he would an animal, though Tycho is not an animal.

“Is this...?” Wedge asks hesitantly.

Tycho hums contentedly, and after a moment, the sound turns into something else.

“Are you purring?” Wedge asks, astonished and pleased. “You didn't tell me you did that.”

Tycho's cheeks have turned the most delightful shade of pink. “It only happens when I'm really happy.”

Wedge drops one hand to touch his fingers to Tycho's throat, feeling the vibration there. He can't stop smiling. “That's amazing.”

Tycho smiles back at him, a little shy but full of equal delight. He usually makes a good show of not caring, but Wedge knows he's hesitant to share these parts of his not-quite-human ancestry with others. Under the Empire people like him are often treated poorly, and not everyone in the Rebellion is kinder. Wedge is eager to show Tycho he accepts every part of him gladly.

“Do you have any other secrets?” he asks as he goes back to scratching his ears.

Tycho's purring grows louder as he ducks his head to give Wedge better access. Behind him on the bed, his tail flicks contentedly. “None that are relevant right now.”

Wedge grins and tugs him in for another kiss. This close, he can hear the constant happy rumbles Tycho is producing. “I'll find them out,” Wedge murmurs against his lips. “And I bet I'll love all of them as much as this one.”

They're not quite the words he really wants to say, but with the way Tycho closes his eyes and leans into the kiss, Wedge thinks he hears them anyway.


End file.
